


Shut the Door, Have a Seat

by liketogetlost



Category: Social Network (2010)
Genre: Frottage, Humiliation, M/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-28
Updated: 2011-03-28
Packaged: 2017-10-17 08:15:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/174766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liketogetlost/pseuds/liketogetlost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Eduardo squirms and tries to get up again, but Mark is surprisingly strong and he decides to just give up and give in. This is probably the least humiliating thing that will happen to him at college, considering what the Phoenix has planned for him.</i></p><p>For <a href="http://community.livejournal.com/tsn_kinkmeme/1522.html?thread=1795314#t1795314">this prompt</a> on the kink meme; straddling/lap sitting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shut the Door, Have a Seat

Eduardo is late. He's usually never late, a virtue instilled in him at an early age by his father who told him 'the late man always loses'. It's just a presentation, another rich up-starter come to tell the young men of Harvard how they can make it, too, if they stay focused and work hard. It's nothing he hasn't heard a billion times before but still, he's panting and puffing hot breath in the cold as he rushes to the auditorium.

When he walks in a few people in the back row look at him a mixture of contempt and apathy. He hadn't thought that many people would show up but it's packed, the front row full of Asian girls and he sees why. The speaker is relatively handsome, if you like that sort of thing. Eduardo sighs, considering leaving, as he scans the room for Mark.

He finds the top of his curly head fairly quickly, walking towards the aisle he's sitting in. He stands at the side, almost blushing with embarrassment, and waits for Mark to see him. This is futile, he knows, because even though Mark is most likely not listening to what the speaker is saying, he still never takes the time to look around the room at one of these things. Not because he's attentive but because he doesn't care what other people are doing.

Eduardo sighs again and the guy sitting on the last seat next to him looks up with a upturned brow of annoyance like why are you standing here, go away. He waves a hand in the direction of Mark and hisses air between his teeth.

By some miracle, Mark turns and nods. Eduardo waves forward as if to say "Come on, let's get the hell out of here", but Mark waves too as if to say "Come over here."

He rolls his eyes and apologizes as he makes his way between the seats, trying not to step on anyone's toes. Once he makes it to Mark he kneels in front of him, trying not to care about how fucking stupid he looks.

"Mark, there's no where to sit, I'll meet you back at the dorm."

"This is a required presentation, Wardo. I'd have thought you'd be here before everyone else."

"Yeah, well, I was up until seven am this morning studying and my alarm didn't go off. My sleep schedule is all backwards, but whatever. Mark, I'm leaving."

But Mark shakes his head and pulls at Eduardo's hand, yanking him up and down onto his lap.

If his face wasn't burning with embarrassment before, it is now. He tries to stand back up but Mark's got his arm around his waist and he's tuned back into the speaker, or whatever is going on in his head.

"Mark, let me up." Eduardo hisses, smiling awkwardly at the people around them giggling and whispering.

"Get comfortable, Wardo. There's another forty-five minutes of this." And he thinks there's a bit of a smile on his face as he speaks.

Eduardo squirms and tries to get up again, but Mark is surprisingly strong and he decides to just give up and give in. This is probably the least humiliating thing that will happen to him at college, considering what the Phoenix has planned for him.

He tries to concentrate on what the speaker is saying but all he can think of is that he's sitting on Mark's fucking lap. And it's rather comfortable. He has to stop himself from leaning his head on Mark's shoulder, and stop thinking about how Mark's head is so close he can feel his breath on the back of his neck.

He breathes in slowly, trying to calm the nerves in his stomach and trying to keep his cock from getting hard. This is fucking Mark, after all. It's not like he hasn't noticed how cute he can be. Even if he is usually typing without thought at a computer with the screen illuminating his face unnaturally.

He can feel his stomach against his back and soon they're breathing in tandem, slow and steady. Eduardo lets his eyes close for a moment and let himself pretend he's not in the middle of a huge room of students who are no doubt texting other people about him right now, but sitting in Mark's living room alone. These are dangerous thoughts so he stops, opening his eyes just as Mark tightens his arm around his waist as if he's hugging him closer.

He thinks he's imagining it but then he feels Mark's hand rubbing his side, sliding across to caress his stomach almost absentmindedly. Still he doesn't even acknowledge what he's doing, head forward and eyes straight ahead.

Eduardo bites the inside of his bottom lip and swears in his head as Mark shifts his legs for comfort. There's no way that what he feels against his ass is Mark's hard-on, so Eduardo tells himself it has to be his cell phone.

When the presentation ends Eduardo stands as quickly as possible, avoiding the looks of accusation he runs into as he makes his way to the door. On the way to Kirkland, Mark doesn't even say anything about what happened, just talks about the speaker's poor articulation and how his business was sure to go under in the next sixteen months.

Leave it to Mark to make nothing of a friend's ass on his lap.

-

It's a few days later and Eduardo's stopped obsessing over the thing at the presentation. Mark hasn't mentioned it or started acting weird so he thinks he really was just giving him a place to sit. Which is fucking weird, but also very Mark.

It's not until he's hanging out with Mark and some other guys from Kirkland watching them play Resident Evil that things get weird again.

Everyone's sitting on the couch and it's not that there's no where to sit, Eduardo just happens to sit on the couch arm next to Mark as he nurses his beer, eyes on the tv screen. Suddenly he feels himself being tugged and Mark's pulling on his belt to bring him down onto his lap.

“Mark! Fuck!” Eduardo, well, squeals, as he tries to catch himself the beer he almost spills.

“Shhh.” Mark says, distracted, as he wraps one arm around his waist and reaching over to grip the controller again. “These graphics really need updating.” He mutters to himself, unaffected.

Eduardo catches Chris and Dustin exchanging a look like “What the fuck?” but they laugh and keep playing. Some other guys laugh too but no one really says anything.

Eduardo feels fucking frozen. It was different at the presentation, there was an excuse for this that day. Now it's just him sitting on Mark's lap, in front of all the guys, with plenty of free chairs. The only conclusion he can come to is that Mark _wants_ him on his lap.

Mark lurches to the side as he moves the controller, and Eduardo moves with him, trying to keep as little friction as possible from happening. But it doesn't work, he still feels Mark shifting behind him, his thighs beneath him, and Eduardo has to take a slow breath to keep from reacting.

“HA!” He jumps as Dustin yells in victory at Mark. “YA GOT SERVED, BRO.”

“Shut the fuck up.” Mark tosses the controller next to him on the couch and reaches for his beer. When he swallows Eduardo can hear it, and the sound of someone swallowing should not be that sexy.

Mark and Dustin debate pixel quality of the game for ten minutes or so before even the biggest geeks in the room decide they've had enough. People filter out and Chris winks at Eduardo as he leaves with Dustin.

“You two lovebirds have some time to yourselves, we'll just be at the dining hall.”

Eduardo throws a coaster at him, wondering who even uses the things, just as the door closes. He clears his throat and turns to look at Mark, who just grins at him.

“So what is this? Just a new thing?”

“What do you mean?”

“This!” He motions frantically around him. “This new Santa Claus phase you're going through! I don't get it!”

“Haven't you been a good boy this year, Wardo?” Mark grins a bit wider and Eduardo tries not to think about how much that actually turns him on.

“Let me up, Mark, this isn't funny anymore.” But Mark wraps both arms around his waist and squeezes him gently. It's just about the closest thing to a hug he's ever received from Mark, and it's a bit unnerving.

“You don't even like physical contact, this is way advanced for you.”

“I don't like physical contact from most people, no.” That's just about the closest thing Mark's ever said to make Eduardo think he was special from everyone else.

Eduardo sighs, sick of being played with, because this has to be with Mark is doing to him. “Mark.”

He feels Mark slide his nose against the back of his neck, up into the hair at the nape, as he runs his hands across his stomach and grips him at his hips.

“ _Mark._ ”

Mark kisses his neck, opening his mouth and breathing hot against the skin as he shifts his legs apart so Eduardo has to slide back, ass pressed right against his crotch. Eduardo gasps when he feels Mark's cock pressing hard and his hips moving _up_.

“Goddammit, Mark.”

“I know what my name is, _Wardo_.” He can hear the smirk in his voice, but it's rougher and deeper, his breath coming in soft pants. “You don't have to keep repeating it. Although I don't mind it when you do.”

Eduardo bites his lip and reaches down to hold onto Mark's knees which are hooked underneath his on, as he grinds back into Mark's hard on. He hears him suck in a breath and feels his nails dig into his sides. He rests his head on Mark's shoulder as they work their hips together, moving slow and steady. Eduardo hasn't even has his cock touched yet and he can already feel himself fucking leaking.

He groans and stands up quickly before Mark can stop him, and he turns to see Mark looking up at him like a wounded puppy like he thinks he's going to leave. Eduardo grins and and bends down to push Mark's knees together, resting his on the couch on either side of his thighs to straddle his lap.

He grips the back of the couch and hovers just short of touching him, mouth close enough to Mark's he can feel his breath on his lips. “So you like me on your lap, huh?” He grins as Mark nods in silent reply. “Did you buy out every student in the auditorium on Monday to make sure I'd wind up there?”

“Wardo, you know I don't have the sufficient funds to bribe all of those --” But Mark's cut off by the press of Eduardo's mouth to his, his tongue licking across his upper lip and sliding inside. He makes a sound like a whimper in the back of his throat and kisses him back with urgency. His hands grip his shoulders quickly before running down the length of his back and finally coming to grip his ass, pulling him close with a firm tug and pressing his cock against the own stiff outline of his trousers.

“ _Fuck_.” Eduardo breaks the kiss to groan into Mark's open mouth, even the clothed contact enough to make his hips jump forward. He spreads his thighs further apart and kisses Mark again hungrily as he grinds slow and calculated onto Mark's crotch.

He runs his mouth down the line of Mark's jaw and sucks at at the hinge. Leaves bite marks and bruises along his neck, working harder as Mark grips at his hair with one hand and his ass with the other.

He's close to coming, because Mark keeps working his hips faster, panting harder into his ear, rubbing his hard cock with delicious friction on his own, and because it's fucking _Mark_ digging his nails into his backside while he dry humps him on the couch.

“Mark, _fuck_ , Mark.” Eduardo presses his face into Mark's neck and pulls at a handful of his hair as he feels himself tipping over the edge. Mark moans his name for him, fucking loudly, and that pushes him completely over. His dick twitches instead his pants, spurting come in his underpants like he's a fucking teenager but he doesn't give a shit because Mark feels so fucking good beneath him. And then he can feel him tensing, feel his own cock twitching, and he pulls back to watch Mark coming. Eyes closed and mouth open, throat making little breathy gasps with each thrust of his hips. Eduardo's still coming down from his high as he watches Mark try to recover with some dignity, cursing and licking his lips.

When he opens his eyes, Eduardo smiles down at him. Mark smiles back, mouth closed, but he reaches up and grips his dress shirt to yank him down towards him for a kiss.

Eduardo kisses him back, teeth nipping at his lips before he leans his forehead against Mark's and sighs. “I think you should get rid of all the chairs in this room.”

Mark laughs.


End file.
